Kingdom of Kent
The Kingdom of Kent (Cantaware Rīce) is a member nation of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1890, by being granted secession from the Kingdom of East Anglia, which had absorbed the previously independent Kingdom of Kent in 1570. Major cities include Cantwareburh, the capital, Ægelesthrep, Ypwines Fleot, Raculf and Éast-rige. List of Kings House of Eadbald * Eadbald I 436-450 * Cutulf I 450-469 * Octha I 469-511 * Aedilred I 511-546 * Ealhhelm I 546-565 * Eormenric I 565-584 * Eadbald II 584-597 * Oisc I 597-613 * Aldhelm I 613-617 * Ealhhelm II 617-643 * Horsa I 643-662 * Eormenric II 662-684 * Eadbald III 684-708 * Aethelfried I 708-725 * Hlothhere I 725-744 * Ælfric I 744-756 * Eormenric III 756-764 * Oisc II 764-786 * Beorhtwine I 786-814 * Aediluald I 814-830 * Aethelfried II 830-865 * Æthelberht I 865-885 * Eadberct I 885-911 * Ælfric II 911-923 * Horsa II 923-943 * Eadric I 943-966 * Eormenred I 966-982 * Æthelberht II 982-996 * Oisc III 996-1015 * Æthelwald I 1015-1037 * Eadberct II 1037-1042 * Aedilred II 1042-1065 * Cearl I 1065-1082 * Aldhelm II 1082-1105 * Mul I 1105-1134 * Cynifrid I 1134-1160 * Eadberct III 1160-1185 * Cenberht I 1185-1187 * Eormenric IV 1187-1205 House of Guthrum * Oswald I/Oswald I of East Anglia 1205-1227 * Tytila I/Tytila of East Anglia II 1227-1253 * Beornwulf I/Beornwulf II of East Anglia 1253-1261 House of Eadbald * Cynifrid II 1261-1276 * Aedilred III 1276-1292 * Alric I 1292-1294 * Alric II 1294-1354 with: * Alric III 1345-1350 * Cenberht II 1354-1361 * Eadbald IV 1361-1363 No Clear Dynastic Succession Each of these Kings was Elected by the Nobles to find a new dynasty, but each of them was deposed by their mostly non related successors and elected as the head of a new royal house in their place. * Osferth 1363-1370 * Wihtred I 1370-1377 * Swæfberht I 1377-1381 * Eadric II 1381-1385 * Eardwulf I 1385 (a few weeks in 1385) House of Hlothhere Hlothhere deposed Eadric II as all the previous Kings had done to their predecessors in the Non Dynastic Era (1363-1385), however he was able succeed in securing the succession for his heirs * Hlothhere II 1385-1395 * Oswine I 1395-1413 * Swæfberht II 1413-1441 * Cenberht III 1441-1476 * Eardwulf II 1476-1482 * Beorhtwine II 1482-1490 * Hlothhere III 1490-1517 * Sigered I 1517-1526 * Cuthred I 1526-1537 * Heaberht I 1537-1539 * Eadric III 1539-1544 * Ealhmund I 1544-1551 * Baldred I 1551-1555 * Alric IV 1555-1561 * Wihtred II 1561-1565 House of Guthrum Following the extinction of the house of Hlothhere, Kent passed to the house of Guthrum in East Anglia, per the relation of King Sigered to the house, his mother Queen Cynwise being a daughter Eadmund IV of East Anglia. After 1570 Kent didn't formally exist as an entity, except when granted as a fief to a prince of East Anglia, who were granted the title of Under-King/Undercyning of Kent. Sometimes they were also named Ealdorman of Kent, as a sign of increased prestige, while at other times the ruling Prince was only titled Ealdorman, or each title was held by a different person at the same time. The position became that of semi official regent of the area of the old Kingdom of Kent, even when it did not formally exist as a seperate entity, but was contained within the Scire of Cantwareburh. The position of Sciregerefa of Cantwareburh held little power compared to the Undercynings/Ealdormen and eventually became an additional title to confer on the Prince in charge of Kent, though sometimes the title of Sciregerefa also fell to a rival Prince instead. * Wehha I/Wehha III of East Anglia 1565-1570 * To East Anglia directly 1570-1870 ** Eadwig, Undercyning of Kent 1572-1576 ** Godwin, Undercyning of Kent 1583-1596 ** Eadric, Undercyning of Kent 1596-1602 also Sciregerefa of Cantwareburh 1570-1596 ** Æthelred, Undercyning and Ealdorman of Kent 1603-1614 ** Coenred, Undercyning and Ealdorman of Kent 1614-1622 ** Æthelweard, Undercyning of Kent 1622-1635 ** Cearl, Ealdorman of Kent 1635-1643 ** Oisc, Undercyning of Kent 1643-1653 ** Ælfgar, Ealdorman of Kent 1644-1657 ** Ælfwine, Undercyning of Kent 1657-1669, Undercyning and Ealdorman of Kent 1669-1675 ** Anna, Ealdorman of Kent 1675-1694 (also Sciregerefa of Cantwareburh 1668-1675) ** Hlothere, Ealdorman of Kent 1694-1701 ** Ceolwulf, Ealdorman of Kent 1701-1708, Undercyning of Kent 1708-1720 ** Beorhtric, Undercyning of Kent 1720-1737, also Sciregerefa of Cantwareburh (1717-1720) ** Eadbald, Undercyning 1737-1745 ** Eadbert, Ealdorman of Kent 1738-1753 also Sciregerefa of Cantwareburh 1730-1738 ** Coenred Cearl, Ealdorman of Kent 1753-1761, Undercyning of Kent 1761-1770, also Sciregerefa of Cantwareburh 1738-1753 ** Siberht, Ealdorman of Kent 1770-1786 ** Coenwalh, Ealdorman of Kent 1786-1793, Undercyning and Ealdorman of Kent 1793-1808 ** Bertwald (II) (son of Bertwald, Sciregerefa of Cantwareburh 1753-1765) Ealdorman of Kent 1808-1814, also Sciregerefa of Cantwareburh 1790-1808 ** Cearl (II), Ealdorman of Kent 1814-1825 ** Earpwald, Ealdorman of Kent 1825-1833 ** Ceolwulf (II), Ealdorman of Kent 1833-1841, Undercyning of Kent 1841-1846, Undercyning and Ealdorman of Kent 1846-1847 ** Oswine, Ealdorman of Kent 1841-1854, 1854-1863 ** Coenred (III), Undercyning of Kent 1843-1854 ** Aldhelm, Undercyning of Kent 1863-1867 ** Hereward, Undercyning of Kent 1867-1870, also Sciregerefa of Cantwareburh 1862-1867 * Anna I/Anna III of East Anglia (as King of subnational Kent) 1870-1890 ** Prince Hereward, Regent in Kent 1870-1890 also Undercyning of Kent (1867-1870) and Sciregerefa of Cantwareburh 1862-1867 * Hereward I, King 1890-, also Regent of Kent 1870-1890,Undercyning of Kent (1867-1870) and Sciregerefa of Cantwareburh 1862-1867 ** Oisc, Crown Prince of Kent Sciregerefa of Cantwareburh The Sciregerefa of Cantwareburh was the formal administrator of the area of Kent organised into the Scire of Cantwareburh. The office never held much power and soon became a title confered on the Prince in charge of Kent or his rivals. * Prince Eadric, 1570-1596, also Undercyning of Kent 1596-1602 * Aldhelm Tredde, Hēahgerēfa of Norvic 1596-1608 * Wehha Irminric,Hēahgerēfa of Rendlæsham 1608-1619 * Andhun Rá 1619-1630 * Prince Ordgar 1630-1642 * Eormenric Mærtha 1642-1657 * Ordmær Racente 1657-1668 * Prince Anna 1668-1675 (Ealdorman of Kent 1675-1694) * Aldfrid Tæppa 1675-1684 * Prince Cenberht 1684-1695 * Cutulf Úht 1695-1703 * Cuichelm Tor 1703-1711 * Cuthbert Hacele 1711-1717 * Prince Beorhtric 1717-1720 (Undercyning of Kent 1720-1737) * Bercthun Sáda 1720-1730 * Prince Eadbert 1730-1738 (Ealdorman of Kent 1738-1753) * Prince Coenred Cearl 1738-1753 ( Ealdorman of Kent 1753-1761, Undercyning of Kent 1761-1770) * Prince Bertwald 1753-1765 * Hengist Toln 1765-1775 * Prince Eadberct 1775-1790 * Prince Bertwald (II) 1790-1808, Ealdorman of Kent 1808-1814 * Coenwulf, Ealdorman of Taceham, 1814-1832 * Æthelwold Tréu 1832-1845 * Octha Tramet, Hēahgerēfa of Rykemarwurthe 1845-1862 * Prince Hereward 1862-1867 also King of Kent 1890-, Regent of Kent 1870-1890 and Undercyning of Kent (1867-1870) * Cynefrid Truma 1867-1870